<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You're weak with love for her" by rhysands_highlady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326224">"You're weak with love for her"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady'>rhysands_highlady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which elorcan have 'hate' sex between EOS and KOA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You're weak with love for her"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elide stepped back as Lorcan stepped towards her, her arms crossed over her chest. His face contorted in anguish, but she was too far gone to care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elide,” Lorcan said, his palms faced towards her. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I believe a word you say?” Elide said, her head held high. He huffed a breath that sounded like defeat as he shook his head, eyes closed. “Nothing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorcan didn’t answer her as he opened a bottle of whiskey and sat down at the table. He took a swig and didn’t look at her. It only made her angrier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are weak with love for her,” Elide spat, her voice dripping with disdain. Lorcan grunted and glanced over at her as he took another swig from the bottle. But otherwise he seemed unfazed by the mention of the queen to whom he’d been blood sworn. Elide’s fingers dug into her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his brows when she didn’t continue and gestured for her to. “Well, go on,” Lorcan said, “Tell me how horrible of a person I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you want?” Elide said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorcan shrugged as he drank his whiskey. He licked his lips and rubbed his thumb along the rim of the bottle. “There’s nothing you can say that I don’t already think to myself everyday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then what’s the point?” Elide muttered to herself and blew a piece of hair out of her face. She could’ve sworn a corner of Lorcan’s mouth lifted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew he’d heard her; he always did with that Fae hearing of his. It was annoying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was annoying. With his sweat soaked shirt and his hair tied back in a ponytail and the way his throat bobbed as he drank… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneith save her, what was she thinking? He was her enemy… or at least he had reported to her enemy, Aelin’s enemy. But that was close enough, wasn’t it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She realised she’d been pacing and paused to look back at Lorcan. She found him watching her with a funny look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” Elide demanded, shifting her weight to one foot. He shook his head and went back to his whiskey. “Ugh, you’re impossible.” Lorcan raised a brow. “And annoying, and cowardly, and rude, and ungrateful, and I hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lorcan nodded, staring down at the bottle in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ever fight back?” Elide said, stepping towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re right,” Lorcan replied, eyes sliding to her as he pulled the band from his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> you feel sorry for yourself. What a mix,” Elide said, rolling her eyes. Lorcan stood from his seat at the table. She looked up to meet his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said that, sweetheart,” Lorcan said as his eyes flicked over her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s what you meant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it?” Lorcan reached out and slid his hand around the back of her neck. She tried and failed to become flustered by the way his calluses gently scraped against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Elide said, her eyes dropping to his lips as he leaned in closer. His breath fanned across her face. He hummed and they stood there in each other’s space for a few minutes before Lorcan began to back away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Elide fisted her hand in his shirt and pulled his mouth down to hers. He immediately wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. She gasped into his mouth and his tongue slid into her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around his neck, hands tangling in his hair, before he picked her up and pressed her up against the nearest wall. He groaned as she sucked his lip between her teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long, Elide could feel him brushing against her core as she dug her heels into his back. Lorcan’s breathing was ragged as he pressed their foreheads together and looked into her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bed?” Elide breathed. Lorcan nodded slightly before reclaiming her lips and pulling away from the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he’d laid her on the bed, Lorcan stood up and started unlacing his trousers. Elide did the same and shoved them down her legs before sitting up a bit to pull off her shirt. Lorcan’s eyes took her in as he followed suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he climbed on top of her, his body hovering over hers. She hated the look in his eyes as he paused. She hated the fact that he paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fuck me, Lorcan,” Elide said, arching her back. His eyes flicked down and back up to her face before he sheathed himself inside her. Elide surged up to seal their lips, her hands sliding up his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned and dug her fingers into his back as he began to move, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust. Lorcan started trailing biting kisses down her neck, his hair tickling her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a string of incoherent words and felt Lorcan smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, he sped up and fucked her like she wanted him to, like there wasn’t anything more than lust and anger between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she fell over the edge, she cried his name and he followed soon after. Lorcan thrust into her a few more times, slowly, before pulling out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled off of her onto his back beside her. Elide glanced sidelong at him, trying to catch her breath. A hand rested on his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should go,” Lorcan said after a short while. Elide hummed in response, her eyelids drooping. She didn’t watch him go but heard the door close a minute or so later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elide rolled onto her stomach and pulled over a pillow that she then hugged, the side of her face smushed into it as she stared unfocused into her bedroom and tried to ignore how empty she felt inside. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>